Confessions
by Dark Blue Butterfly
Summary: Deidara and Itachi Yaoi, don't like, don't read.


Hey there again. this story was inspired by some true life events and my wallpaper picture... XD haha, I think its great and I did it within almost seven hours... so... read review and no i dont' own any characters, if i did, there would be a lot more yaoi...

READ AND REVIEW!!!

p.s. enjoy as well!!

* * *

"Itachi?" Came a tentative whisper from the younger blonde standing in the doorway

"hn?" he asked not looking up from the scroll he was reading. The blonde cleared his throat nervously.

"Sasori said you needed to see me?" he asked stepping into the room and closing the door again.

"One minute, sit." Itachi said shortly nodding at the bed on one side of the room. Deidara took the liberty to look around. Unlike his room, this one was very dull and boring, nothing but white walls, a bed, a desk, a chair and a candle. That was it, nada, whereas his room was full of art, art that he had made, art that he was in the process of making when sasori had interrupted to tell him Itachi was looking for him. That brought him to the subject of why Itachi had asked to see him, he still didn't know…

"Deidara." Came a simple command. Deidara didn't realize he had been looking at the floor and he looked up.

"Sorry un, I was thinking." He said giving him a small apologetic smile. He got no reaction from the elder shinobi.

"Hard to believe, but I did not call you in here to criticize you or to insult you." He said waving a hand dismissively. Deidara stared at him perplexed.

"Then uh, why did you call me in here un?" He asked out of ideas of his own.

"To give you something." Itachi answered setting down the scroll he had been holding.

"To-to give me something? Like what?" Deidara asked severely confused.

"A confession of sorts. One that you would find most interesting." Itachi rolled up the scroll and sealed it.

"A confession, Itachi, did you hit your head or something un?" Deidara asked worriedly, walking to the side of the desk to look at his face.

"No Deidara. Take this. Read it alone." He said handing him the scroll and walking passed him out of the room. Deidara looked at the scroll and wondered curiously what it could possibly confess that he didn't know about the ex-leaf nin. He tapped it on his hand and shrugged. He would find out shortly. He couldn't think of any reason Itachi would want to confess something to him, but he made his way to his room to read the contents of the scroll Itachi had given him. He felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Are you deaf now too?" A frowning Hidan asked.

"Why does it matter un? What do you want?" Deidara asked tapping his foot.

"What did he want?" Hidan asked tilting his head.

"What is it to you un?" Deidara asked defensively.

"Just curious. What's that you're holding?" Hidan asked reaching for the scroll. Deidara jerked it out of his reach.

"It is a scroll obviously, are you blind now too un?" Deidara said mocking Hidan's earlier words. Hidan grinned.

"Defensive aren't we? Why? What does it say?" Hidan asked folding his arms.

"I don't know yet. I haven't read it now if you'd leave me alone and go slaughter some poor animal, I could read it. Goodbye un." Deidara snapped walking passed him. Hidan's laugh followed Deidara all the way to his room. Deidara made sure to lock the door after he entered so he wouldn't have any unexpected visitors. He sat on his bed and opened the seal on the scroll. What did the Uchiha want of him? He was itching to know as he read.

He put down the scroll a few minutes later and tried to let his mind get a grip on all of it. This scroll had basically declared an undying love to him. To _Deidara_, from _Itachi_. He slowly re rolled the scroll up and set it aside. He didn't like men, did he? Of course not! He was straight! He liked woman! Right? He shook his head. Was there a possibility that he didn't? That maybe he returned the feelings of the older cold Itachi Uchiha? He did find himself stuttering and tripping around the man. Always wanting his approval for things… No! He wasn't supposed to be convincing himself he was gay, but straight! Woman! They were the way to go! But how would it be? To be with a guy like Itachi? His Sharingan could be real useful sometimes… He smacked himself in the forehead. Quit thinking about him like that! He wasn't attracted to men! Not even this one! No no no! He mentally kicked himself until he was mentally exhausted. He decided to sleep on it and lay down in his bed and closed his eyes, his thoughts never ceasing their argument of right and wrong. He fell asleep with the scroll clutched to his chest loosely and his thoughts raging war.

Deidara woke up the next morning to knocking on his bedroom door. He jumped up startled and dropped the scroll. He walked to the door and opened it slightly. He got an eyeful of orange.

"Senpai is awake! Do you want some breakfast senpai? Tobi made it because Tobi's a good boy!" The hyperactive masked man asked.

"Not right now Tobi, thanks, but I'm not hungry un." Deidara answered with a yawn. He shut the door and rubbed his eyes. He saw the scroll on the ground and groaned. He didn't think he could leave the room for fear of facing the one who had written it. He sighed and picked it up. He sat on his bed again with his arms resting on his knees. He stared at the scroll in his hands. He still didn't know what to tell the man that no doubt would want an answer, or comment or reply of some sort. He decided to worry about that when he was asked for one. He stood up and got dressed, safely tucking the scroll in his cloak. He opened his door and looked both ways down the hall way before exiting. He was walking to the kitchen to take Tobi up on his offer of food when a voice stopped him in his tracks. It had come from the kitchen.

"Tobi, have you-" Deidara didn't listen to the rest of it because he was walking the other direction. He locked himself in his room again. He took out some clay and started molding it, not having any specific plans for it. He was so completely absorbed in his artwork that he didn't hear the knock on the door the first time. The second one was however, louder. He stood up and wiped his hands.

"Who is it un?" he called as he made his way to the door.

"Me" came the short reply. Deidara's stomach dropped and twisted. A lump formed in his throat and his palms started to sweat.

"H-hang on un!" he replied taking a deep breath. He wiped his forehead, leaving a smear of clay. No need to nervous, right? Wrong, there was every need to be nervous. He sighed and opened the door.

"You've been avoiding me." Itachi stated.

"No I haven't! Who told you that un?" Deidara asked nervously.

"Can I come in?" Itachi asked ignoring him.

"Oh sure un." He replied opening the door and turning away. His stomach was doing flops and making him nauseous. Itachi locked the door behind him. Deidara was focused on not hyperventilating.

"I trust you read it?" he asked casually. All deidara could do was nod. Itachi stayed quiet, waiting expectantly.

"I'm not sure what to say, except that I don't know and I'm very, very confused and I'm curious as to why me?" Deidara asked in a jumble of words. He couldn't face Itachi, so he stayed with his back to him.

"I have been wondering that myself. And if you're confused at least you're thinking about it." Itachi replied. Deidara sighed. What should he say? Did he return the feelings or not? He was trying to lean toward not, but in reality he was leaning towards the did option. He shook his head to try and clear it. This was no time to be lost in thoughts.

"I really don't know what to say. I'm sorry, you're probably really disappointed, but I really don't know what to tell you un." Deidara slowly turned to look at him. He was surprised to see a small smirk on the other man's face. Not the best thing to see in the world.

"Tell me the truth. You're hiding something." He said calmly.

"The truth? That is the truth! I'm not hiding anything un!" He replied hurriedly, too hurriedly. He winced as Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked leaning forward slightly.

"Yeah really un!" Deidara said defensively.

"Then you won't react?" He asked out of the blue.

"Huh? React? To what un?" Deidara asked in reply.

"This." Itachi leaned forward and kissed him. Deidara froze from the sudden contact. But he didn't pull away, if anything he kissed back a little. He knew he would regret it later, but it felt so, _right_. Was it wrong to be happy? He didn't think it was, but he'd been wrong about things before. This confused him more. He didn't know how to feel, to think, to act. Itachi pulled back.

"There see? I told you, you were hiding something." He whispered. Deidara could feel his cheeks heat up. He looked at the floor and played with the hem of his sleeve nervously. Itachi put a finger under his chin and tilted his head up.

"You don't need to be ashamed of it. We don't have to tell anyone about that. Don't worry; I'll leave you alone now." Itachi turned and walked to the door. He started to open it when Deidara threw himself at it, effectively shutting it again. He wasn't sure what he was going to do or say now, but he had to think of something and quick. So he did the first thing he could think of. He kissed him, re locking the door and leading him away from it.

"That's more like it." Itachi commented when Deidara pulled back.

"Had to do something to keep you from leaving, that was the easiest, quickest way I could think of. But can we still keep us secret?" he asked looking at the ground.

"Of course. I won't tell a soul." Itachi replied. Deidara nodded, relieved and very much wanting to be alone. Itachi seemed to sense this. He wiped the clay off his fore head then nodded at the younger man and left, shutting the door after him.

Deidara sighed and sat down on the floor. What did he do now? What could he do now? He had basically said he returned the other_ man's_ feelings. He hung his head and groaned.

"Good one un." He scolded himself quietly. Why had he kissed him if he didn't return the feelings though? It had felt right, seemed right and he liked it. But all of his morals told him it was wrong, he was supposed to get married and have heirs right? But that kiss had changed everything about anything he thought was right and wrong. His morals were changing and it confused and bothered him. He had been standing on a stable floor when suddenly the carpet was pulled out from underneath him. It was unsettling and scary at the same time. But then again he liked it, it made him _happy_ and you were supposed to be happy, right? That's what he had been taught, but he had also been taught to be happy with a _woman_ not a _man_. But what difference did it make if he loved him? But that was the question, did he love him or was it an illusion? Was it just lust? Or did he really truly return the older man's feelings? His thoughts were running around in circles and he wasn't getting anywhere. Maybe he did love Itachi, but he wasn't _gay_ per se? Maybe he was attracted to both sexes? This made him feel a little better. And who was to say that it was wrong that he loved another man? Who could change his mind after all except himself? Or perhaps Itachi, but still, he probably wouldn't even try. He felt that he was finally coming to a closure about the subject. He could love Itachi and still be attracted to women. As long as he was happy he didn't care, and Itachi made him happy. So he didn't care, he loved Itachi and he could tell the other the truth now.

He stood and started rummaging through his drawers for paper and a pen. Finally he found what he was looking for and sat to write Itachi a letter, a confession. A few minutes later, he re read his work, happy with the letter. He rolled it up, sealed it and went in search of the recipient. He found Itachi in his room, sleeping. He hadn't ever actually seen him sleep. He supposed that he did, but he didn't actually know that he slept. He knocked on the open door, making Itachi open one eye. He looked mildly surprised to see Deidara standing in his doorway.

"Here, I wanted to give you something un." Deidara said handing him the scroll.

"Really?" Itachi asked reaching for it.

"Yeah, take it, read it alone." He said flashing him a quick smile before going to the kitchen to see if Tobi still had some food. He felt relieved and excited for what was to come. As he ate, he felt butterflies flutter in his stomach and an excited nervousness wash over him. He was as giddy as he was when he first flew on his clay birds. He smiled to himself as he ate. _Nothing to be ashamed of, right? I'm happy. _

* * *

Well, i hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it. I have to say, this story is dedicated to a person i like to call Envy. I love her!! I LOVE YOU!!! i know you're going to read this, so i thought i'd put it on here for you since i haven't seen you in months! OH! i'm ungrounded soon!!! WHOOOTTTT!!!!! I LOVE YOU NOW AND FOREVER!!! ja ne!

Wrath


End file.
